Their Moments
by Akatsuki Riot
Summary: These are drabbles of their small moments.


Ok, so, since my last story got deleted, I created this little plot bunny. They're just going to be little drabbles based on what song plays while typing this. I hope you like this SasoSaku, please review! Owari! I'll try my best to keep Sasori in character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.

#1: Miracle

Being him, there was never such a thing as 'miracles'. Just life and itself. Nothing to it. Live and be careful not to die. Never rely on things like those mere humans talk about; 'Believe, luck, etc.' But, glancing at the peaceful figure lying next to him with a smile on her lips, he couldn't help but laugh under his breath. She was a miracle within itself. The only one to make him feel human… and loved. If only Chiyo-baa could have been there, her remark being "_It's a miracle._"

#2: Friends

He glared at the laughing blonde across from him, a blush rising to his cheeks, something he'd have to get used to in this new _human _body. "Sh-shut up, brat." The red head spat. The laughing continued. How was this funny?! Sasori thought differently. All that happened was that the ex-Konoha shinobi handed him a book back then kissed his cheeks, beaming a smile. "Thanks, Old man!" Then left on her merry way.

"Friend-zoned, Danna!" Deidara teased. The said man averted his eyes and felt his cheeks become rosy. One day, he thought, one day. We'll be more than that.

#3: Time

To him, it felt as if the world spun slowly with her by his side. Usually, time was something vital to him in battle, prep for missions, or for sculpting new puppets. His chocolate eyes miserably examined the recovering pinkette in the bed, his hand holding hers as she slept after the horrible fight. He didn't mind the tear stained cloak and only very softly rubbed his thumb over her hand. Sure, he wasn't patient, but this was his exception. He had all the time in the world to wait for her to awake. He had no rush to tell her that they had, shockingly without knowing, lost a child, or that she had gotten amnesia, memories of them gone. It was fine though, her dreams seemed to have a better and unhurried time.

#4: Heart

It was blasphemy to even think he had a heart in the first place. However, take a closer look, and you could see an actual body. Working organs included. So when he told her those three words for the first time, her vibrant jade eyes widened in disbelief until she gazed into his own orbs, smiling brightly and hugging him tight. Warm lips placed themselves upon hers, savoring the moment. Ask anyone else if the infamous Akasuna no Sasori had a heart, they'd say no. Ask Haruno Sakura, and she'll tell you otherwise.

"Everyone has a heart, no matter who they may be." Will be her reply.

#5: Interviewer

Sasori felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. God, when would the damn brat stop asking questions! He stopped dead in his tracks, swiftly turning around before being bumped into by Sakura, who only apologized then, continued her 'game' of Twenty Questions. Geez, would she ever stop talking? The rosette was just like an interviewer or something! Even worse than Tobi. It was causing the puppeteer annoyance. One more question and he swore he was going to lose it. "Ne, Old Man, what's your favorite color? Favorite mo-" Her words were cut off as a pair of warm lips kissed her. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and stayed still for a moment before shyly returning the kiss as he pulled away last second. His cheeks were stained red as well, turning to walk once again. Touching her lips, she giggled before she proceeded to inquire more. What could one more hurt? After all, he was a good kisser.

#6: Artificial

That's all he was for more than twenty years. Even the people that saw and recognized him knew it. He was a fake. Artificial. Made up of only wood. He was never real to begin with, no emotions, no personality traits, nothing. That is, until _she _stumbled into his life. After several encounters with the fiery pinkette, he realized only one thing. The burning motion in his heart he felt around her was never fake. It was always there. He felt he need to just take her a couple times, thanks to natural hormones, but mostly, he felt, no, always had the need to have her. For Sakura to be his. On their latest encounter, when they somehow argued in the cold cave (safe from the rain) and then ended up kissing, his hands holding onto her, did he discover something. That emotion people called love, one he obtained, was something definitely artificial. To the two, who later defined it that night after having clothes strewn away from them, his love was real.

#7: Signs

Sakura sighed irritably. Was it really that hard to drop hints or signals to the emotionless no longer puppet that she liked him? Sure, she'd been in denial, but Deidara helped with that thankfully. She even tried taking an interest in his puppetry just to be closer. Sasori walked into her assigned room, plopping on her bed. He knew what she had been doing; he just found it fun to see her struggle, although he liked seeing what she came up with next. He knew of her feelings as he had, over time, developed the same for her. Maybe he'd let her know soon, but for now, he just wanted to see what other signs she'd give while he observed.

#8: Smile

If there was something he had to name that he loved about his fiery wife, it had to be her ruby lips that always seemed to be curled into a sweet and kind smile. It was always there, from the morning to night. But the reason why he'd name her smiles is because she'd give only him that special smile. One of kindness and adoration. One that could make him feel content and fortunate that he had her. Everything she said to him came with that smile of hers, especially his favorite line.

"I love you, Sasori."

#9: Mine

She had just about had it with these fights. Certainly, all relationships had the good and the bad, but this…? No, this is not how she imagined being with him would be after they moved to another country, with the Akastuki's permission, and began living with him. They were both at their breaking point, tears swelling into her unhappy eyes. "At least I wasn't an emotionless freak!" She retorted, no clue what they were even arguing about again. His eyes filled with hurt, but crossed the line as well.

"Says the one who was never liked anyways until the Hokage trained you!" A tear ran down her cheek, bolting out the door and into the front, thanking night had come. Sasori followed after, immediately wrapping his arms around her while trying to apologize before being pushed back. He caught her wrists. "Saku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you always. You're the best thing that's ever been mine." Glancing back, she cried again, but happily this time. She couldn't help it.

The girl kissed him a moment later, whispering sweetly, "You'll always be the best thing that's mine."

#10: Memories

He held her close under the sheets, running a hand absentmindedly through her silky pink hair. His chocolate eyes closed, savoring the moment as memories played throughout his mind. Each and every one, one to be beloved or disliked. Though, looking back on them, there wasn't one he never regretted.

Ah geez, that was SO cheese. Hey, that rhymed! Haha. Well, I hope you liked the fluffiness. All reviews excepted! Remember, if I have grammar errors, I was up past 12 writing this. Gomen.

Ja matte ne.

-Riot.


End file.
